Justice For Who?
by Scarecrow'sMainFan
Summary: After the Time War, the Doctor decides to take a trip to America, ready for his next adventure. It is there that the Time Lord will encounter his strangest, and most powerful companions yet: The Justice League. With new friends and old enemies, things are certainly going to be lively for all involved. Next Stop: Everywhere!


**Hello everyone, did you enjoy the 4th of July? I know I did; there's nothing more then watching colored explosions in the sky while music blares in the background. Good times, good time...*sigh* I should really do a Fourth of July special; even if the Holiday has passed.  
**

**Anyway, here's another story from me. And yes, I am aware that I've got like nine other chapter stories to look after. Sadly, I suffer from plot bunnies and the inability to ignore them. And thus, this was Born!  
**

**_Chapter 1: Crash Landing_  
**

In the deep void of space, a fire was burning. The normally silent vacuum was filled with the screams of the dying. And in the midst of it all, was a strange blue box.

This was the Time War, or rather the end of it. He had ended it, and all it had cost him was his planet and his people. His people, the Time Lords, once peaceful watchers of Time and Space, turned vicious and war-loving. Pitted against the Daleks, their sworn enemy, caused a situation that the universe couldn't hope to win. So he had done the only thing he could think of, and trapped both sides in a quantum lock forever. And then did what he did best: Ran away.

Inside the box, which was a great deal bigger on the inside, the Doctor wept. For his people, for the universe, for himself, and everything in between. He could hardly appreciate the gravity of what he'd done: His home was gone. He would never see it again, nor anyone from it. And yet he had to do it, to save the rest of the universe from what was literally a hell upon reality.

The Doctor sighed, standing up and running a hand through his curly hair. He had been surprised he'd managed to escape without having to regenerate. Ah well, he rather liked this face, and the curly hair was nice. But enough about that, he needed to focus on something so that he didn't have to think about the Time War. Because he was quite certain that if he did think about it, he would go positively mad. So what to do, what to do…

Earth! That had always been like a second home to him! Filled with those wonderful, inspiring humans; they would surely provide a distraction from his distressed state. At the very least they'd likely need saving from something, and who knew, maybe he'd find himself a new companion to go traveling with.

Now where to go… the twenty-first century seemed like a good time yes, but where? Usually he went with England, because for some reason that place saw nearly as much alien activity as North America. Hmm… now there was an idea. He'd rarely traveled to the other side of the pond before… maybe there was something exciting there? Americans at least should prove a fascinating change from the English. The Doctor smiled, satisfied with his decision, and began flipping switches and pulling knobs, his hearts flying as he heard the TARDIS roar to life.

_-Justice For Who?-_

With a roar, the TARDIS materialized in the atmosphere above the Earth, over the large continent that housed the United States. The Doctor sighed, it really was a wonderful sight. He wondered why he didn't come here more often…?

Bringing the ship down lower as he flew, the Doctor watched from the monitors as the vast country side flew by, from cities to valleys to a large, expansive desert.

It was over said desert, however, that the Doctor's bad luck caught up with him. The TARDIS sensors detected the missiles a few seconds before they struck, with no time for any evasive maneuvers.

With a great crash they struck the side of the little blue police box, sending it spiraling out of control. However, the Gallifreyan tech held against the assault, refusing to be blown to pieces.

That didn't stop the second and third missile from trying though. And by the end of the assault, the Doctor was really beginning to wonder if staying in England wouldn't have been a better choice.

**BOOM!**

Ah, that would be the TARDIS striking the side of canyon and then hitting the floor of said canyon. Well, at least he'd come to a stop. Shakily standing, the Doctor brushed himself off and grabbed his trusty screwdriver. Time to see exactly why the locals were being so unfriendly…

Stepping out of his box the Doctor found himself confronted by a platoon of soldiers pointing guns at him. Oh dear…

The Doctor chuckled nervously "Now, now… no need to do anything rash…" he said.

Slowly, the crowd of soldiers parted, revealing their commander, an older man with gray hair and a stern face… but there was something else.

"You should not be here." he said, his tone clipped, sharp.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked incredulously. "**I **shouldn't be here? A police box falls out of the sky…well, shot out of the sky, and a man walks out, and the first thing you say is 'You should not be here?'" The Doctor shook his head. "What about you? You're clearly not human" he said with a grin, the commander's eyes widening "So who are you to talk down to me?" he leaned in, close enough to smell the man. The Doctor couldn't smell any energy emissions that would come from a cloaking device, so the disguise wasn't caused by tech… that meant this was natural. So either the alien actually looked human (and there were only a handful that could claim that), or… it was a shapeshifter!

As though it could hear his thoughts (could it?) the commander's form melted away to reveal a strange, featureless, white and black form that was vaguely humanoid in nature. To some, it might be considered grotesque, horrifying even. But to the Doctor…

"Blimey, that's brilliant!" he said, rather pleased. He'd never met an alien like this before, so this was a whole new experience! How fun-

That train of thought was cut off though, when the soldiers around him also started to transform, their mundane human guns becoming rather threatening looking plasma rifles. Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket, grabbing the one item that had severed him almost as well as his TARDIS had over his many adventure.

The aliens raised their rifles just as he flipped the switch on his Sonic Screwdriver. Since the last time he'd used it, he'd been in the middle of a war, the power of this particular screwdriver was a bit more potent then the ones he usually used. It was more then enough to not only deactivate every rifle in the area, but the sonic screech it gave off forced several of the white aliens to back away.

The Doctor turned to get back to the TARDIS, but he knew they were too close and too many. He felt one grab his coat and pull, apparently these creatures were more resilient then they appeared. With a flick of his wrist he used the Sonic to close the door to his ship, and deadbolt the door. He couldn't allow an unknown hostile force to get their mitts on Time Lord technology.

The last thing he heard was a reassuring click of the locks setting into place; just as the butt of a plasma riffle made contact with his temple and knocked him out.

It was official. This was just not the Doctor's day.

_-Justice For Who?-_

The Doctor's wake-up call was not a pleasant one. When he opened his eyes, he was immediately blinded both by the lights and the splitting headache he had. He did his best to take in his surroundings though, and assess his situtation. He was in some kind of laboratory (never a good sign), strapped to a table (even worse!), with probes and wires stuck in him at various places (most uncomfortable).

He wasn't however, the room's only occupant. The room had several of those odd white aliens, going about various tasks, pushing various buttons. Some turned into humans and left, while humans that entered turned back into aliens. It all seemed so routine… how long had these creatures been on this planet?

_"Several months…"_ he heard a voice reply weakly in his mind. The Doctor cast his eyes around, wondering if the source was nearby. After several moments, he saw a cell in the corner of the room, with a clear plexiglass wall showing the occupant. It appeared to be a green humanoid alien…

_"I… am the last of the martians…"_ the voice said wearily, and from the way the alien's head looked up, the Doctor knew this must be the speaker.

The Doctor blinked, intrigued despite himself, at the chance to talk to one of the original martians! Not the Ice Warriors, or any one of the other multitude of aliens he'd met there over the centuries, but a true martian!

_"I was unaware my home world would have so many unique visitors during my hibernation"_ the martian said, making the Doctor realize he was still mentally connected to his fellow prisoner. This of course made him realize that the martian could possibly read ALL his thoughts, so he began to build his mental walls around more pertinent memories

_"You need not worry. I can only see your surface thoughts… I am not strong enough to delve any deeper" _the voice got sad as it said that, the weight of failure lacing it; a feeling the Doctor knew all too well…

'What happened?' he asked mentally, eyeing the white creatures as they bustled about, building things, conversing with each other in their strange language…. wait… why couldn't he understand them? The TARDIS always translated any language he heard! What had these degenerates done with his ship!

An unspeakable rage overcame the Doctor. The idea that his oldest and possibly greatest companion being hurt in some way by these… things, filled him with disgust and anger! He struggled against the bonds, straining with all his might to break the bands that held him down.

The white creatures took notice, but did not seem all that impressed with his display. One of them reached over to a control panel and flicked a single switch. As soon as it did, the machine roared to life, and the Doctor was blasted with electricity, making his hair stand on end, and his captors give out what he could only assume was a laugh.

The Doctor tried to calm himself… the TARDIS would be fine. These creatures were unlikely to have anything that could damage it, and he knew for certain they couldn't open it. He just had to bide his time, and wait for the moment to strike.

That decision made, he turned his mind back to the martian, hoping for some sort of explanation. The martian (who quickly named himself as J'ohn J'onzz), was more then willing to tell his story.

Apparently, these creatures were some sort of psychic parasites that had invaded Mars centuries ago. The war they started with the native Martians destroyed their great civilization (the Doctor made a mental note of when the war started, so that when this was over, he might take the time to go back with his TARDIS and admire it before it was destroyed). The battle resulted in many deaths, before a small faction managed to use chemical warfare to put the invaders in suspended animation. Then, as the last of his kind, J'onzz had watched over their prison, planning to do so forever.

Sadly, things didn't go according to plan, as astronauts from Earth uncovered the invaders during one of J'onzz's sleep cycles. He had tried to come to Earth to warn the people, but he'd been shot down and imprisoned. Before he knew it, the invaders had infiltrated the planet and taken him from his human captors.

He wasn't sure what their endgame was, but he knew it would likely involve the subjugation of the planet. The only positive thing he had to report was that the invaders hadn't managed to bring the majority of their fleet over from Mars yet. Even though they had taken out Earth's deep space monitoring network (which apparently they were quite proud to brag about), they knew that moving that many ships would alert **somebody**. So for now, they were at a loss.

The Doctor sighed at the conclusion of J'ohn's tale. This was just the kind of thing he used to do before the war. Looks like he really would be picking up back where he left off. Who knows, maybe he'd make J'onzz his companion… assuming he could stop the alien invasion (which he was confident he could), but to do that, the first thing he'd have to do was escape.

_-Justice For Who?-_

This turned out to be much, much harder then initially thought. The invaders were very good at monitoring their prisoners, and the Doctor didn't exactly have much to work with. He didn't even have so much as his trusty Sonic Screwdriver (which he really wanted back, but had no idea where it was).

Also, the torture was rather distracting.

Yes, when they weren't working on a machine to transport their invading fleet, they took time out of their day to interrogate / torture him. Somethings he didn't mind them knowing; for instance: He was called 'The Doctor (he'd hidden his real name far to well for them to get), and he was a Time Lord (oh did that get a reaction). Other things he managed to keep hidden; like how to get into his TARDIS, and were other Time Lords coming to find him?

His refusal to answer their questions only made them angry, and the damage they were inflicting to his body showed that displeasure. This just wasn't a problem he could talk his way out of.

And so it went for; for days the Doctor was imprisoned, plotting and planning (and growing mad from boredom as he was forced to watch time progress in a linear fashion); his only company the martian J'ohn J'onzz. They talked, mentally, trying to keep their spirits up, but neither one brought up the terrible war they'd been involved in, the scars of battle still fresh in their minds.

Then, one day three of the invaders approached him, disguised as a human general and two scientists. They were smirking at him.

"We have just received word that our forces are ready to invade the planet, and the entirety of our race is prepared for war." the general said. The Doctor said nothing.

"However" the scientist on the left spoke up, "Even though we have taken out the planet's deep space monitoring network, an invasion that size would still be far to noticeable." Again, the Doctor said nothing.

The last scientist spoke up "We'd need a way to move all our forces from Mars to the Earth's atmosphere near instantaneously…" they trailed off, a cruel glint in the false human eyes.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "And what? Do you expect me to build you some sort of teleporter? Something to bring your race from across the vast distance of space to here?" he asked incredulously. "HA!" he laughed in their faces, allowing his head to flop against the table he was still strapped to "You're a greater group of fools then I thought if you think you can torture me into doing such a thing." he gave them all a withering glare, one that would have sent lesser species running. One that… didn't seem to be doing anything to the smirks still plastered on the White Martians faces.

"You misunderstand us, Doctor." the General said, a dark sort of mirth in his voice. "We already have a machine built and ready to do just that." he said, making the Doctor's (and J'ohn's) eyes widen with surpass.

The General chuckled at him "Yes, it's taken us a long time to build it without being noticed, however…" his grin got positively feral "The kind of power needed to move such a large group through space instantly… why that needs a very specific energy source…"

The Doctor's breath became ragged as he worked it out (making him silently curse his brain for being so quick). The only way to move an army across the vastness of space with little to no time at all would be to use…

"Huon Energy." the scientist on the left said reading it on the Doctor's face. "Time energy some call it, said to mark a time traveler for the rest of their lives, even if they've only been exposed once. The same kind of energy that saturates your ship… the TARDIS, was it? " he chuckled, an unpleasant sort of sound similar to breaking glass. He stopped and looked at the Doctor with false pity and surprise "And, Doctor, if you really are as old as Time Lords are said to be, and traveling around in that ship of ours for as long as the legends say you have… you'd be positively soaked in it.

The Doctor couldn't help it, he knew what was coming, and was thrashing in his bonds as hard as he could to get away, far away…

"More then enough to power our transporter and bring our armada down on this pitiful planet." the General said, as several martians disguised as soldiers moved in and began to move the gurney the Doctor was strapped to. The Doctor got one last look at J'ohn before they wheeled him out the door.

J'ohn, panicking for both this planet and for the Doctor, reached out with all his strength, desperate to find someone, anyone, who could come and stop this!

_-Justice For Who?-_

The Doctor was strapped down, incapable of movement, wires and tubes stuck to his body, ready to rip the precious Huon energy from his body in a moment. Not far from him, a massive generator capable of opening holes in the fabric of reality stood waiting ominously.

The white martians had abandoned their human forms the moment they entered this room, and had begun to speak in a language the Doctor did not understand. Finally, the whole room turned towards him, just as the shapeshifter that had been the general flipped the switch on the generator.

For a moment, time stood still for the Doctor. The next, it was nothing but blistering, white-hot agony that scorched his very bones. Every cell screamed out a trillion billion times as the Huon energy left his body. Vaguely he was aware of the generator powering up, and what sounded like the white martians cheering as they were able to open a whole for their armada to fly through. But honestly, the Doctor couldn't tell if that happened immediately after the pain started, or hours later. He was barely clinging to consciousness, only because he knew passing out would mean never waking up. And as his brain tried everything to escape the agony it was in, visions from the past flashed before the Doctor…

_An old man tries and fails to prevent two school teachers from entering a police telephone box… _

_A man in hoboish garbs fights his way to escape from the dreadful tomb of the Cybermen… _

_A man best described as a dandy takes cover to keep from being shot by living plastic soldiers… _

_A man with a scarf wrapped around his neck rigs up a system to destroy the killer robots roaming the sandminer his TARDIS had landed on… _

_**"Doctor!" **_a voice he thought he should recognize yet couldn't flooded his mind, muddling his memories _**"Do not give up yet Doctor! I have finally managed to contact help! He will be here as soon as he can!"**_

_A blonde headed man with a stalk of celery on his lapel accepts a gaudy clown costume for a ball, not knowing that in a few hours he would be accused of murder… _

_A man in a bizarre multicolored coat struggles to lead himself and his companions out of a televised, trap infested prison… _

_A man with an umbrella succeeds in tricking the Dalek emperor, destroying their sun and burning their world to ash…. _

_He, the Doctor, waking up in a morgue with no memory of who he was or how he had gotten there… _

The base shook, the white martians around him panicked and fled the room, leaving him alone strapped to the machine.

Another explosion went off, and the whole facility shook, and the power flickered. The machine finally deactivated, but the Doctor knew it was already too late. He'd been strapped down more then long enough to bring the fleet here.

_"He's here! Hold on my friend, I am coming!" _

Oh J'ohn… wouldn't that martian be in for a surprise. Because, while he would **be **here, he wouldn't exactly **be **here… hehe… oh, looks like his mind was starting to go… that was always the first sign…

He looked down, to see his body was starting to glow. Looks like he had been right about how much damage that machine would do to him. And now that it wasn't draining energy out of him anymore, his body was going to do what was natural… funny, he lasted the entire Time War, only to die on Earth yet again.

With that last thought, the Eighth Incarnation of the Doctor closed his eyes, just as his entire body was consumed in a violent golden glow…

End Chapter 1

**I've been a fan of Doctor Who for a while now, and I thought I might as well express that love via Fanfiction. And since anyone who's read anything by me knows I do mostly crossovers, I figured the Doctor would be no different. Actually, he just makes it easier because of his ability to travel through time and space. The only real problem... which Doctor are you gonna use?  
**

**Go look at the Doctor Who fanfiction, especially the crossovers. 85-90% feature the 10th Doctor. Damn. Well, I knew already I wasn't going to just START with 10. My initial plan had been to use Doctor 8 for the whole thing... until I realized I knew nothing about the 8th Doctor except for what I'd seen in the movie. I considered buying the Books, but I'm cheap, and amazon doesn't sell them directly, meaning I have to haggle with people over the book prices. So if I used him, the only adventures would be the ones the Justice League has. Now for those of you just learning my name, you're probably wonder what the problem is. Well you see, I kinda already have a Justice League story crossover... with Bleach... featuring Ichigo as a member of the team. Go read it, it's good, trust me. So, if I wanted this to be more original and not copy a format I've already used, I would have to get creative.  
**

**The solution was obvious: I would start with Doctor 8, then go to Doctor 9, and work from there. If you've ever watched some of the Justice League episodes, especially Pre-Unlimited, you may see some chapters where not all the core league members are there. Where are they? Well, this story provides the answer: They were off with the Doctor, on one of HIS adventures!  
**

**So, while the League will act as companions for the Doctor in all of his adventures (least the ones with companions), he will not be around for all of theirs. And not all of the League will go with the Doctor on every adventure. Rarely, not often. Usually I'll limit it to one or two Leaguers at a tim.  
**

**I'll be working strictly with the Modern Doctor, which I know best (though I have been collecting the Classic Doctors, and may make reference to them at some point). As of this chapter's ending, the Eighth Doctor has died, giving birth to Doctor Nine. Somewhere down the line, Doctor Nine will die, and we'll have Doctor Ten. Get it? Got it? Good! Or should I say... Fantastic? ;)  
**

******So there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please feel free to tell me in a review. If I didn't well I'm sorry to here that, and you're welcome to offer some helpful critics in a review, but as always no Flames, as those are no good for anyone. Also, because I'm not above shameless plugging; why don't you go read something else I've written like: **_I Don't Know How to Deal with Youkai Academy!, The Last Laugh of Konoha, The Lantern Chronicles, Naruto: Card Captor, Deadliest Warrior, Season X, Deadliest Character, The Many Faces of Naruto Uzumaki, or my very first story with only two chapters remaining until it's completion: Naruto In Hell!_

_Sorry for the Long ANs, I promise to make them shorter next time... hopefully!  
_

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
